Green With Envy
by Loveless789
Summary: Tweek has always had a crush on Craig, but is afraid of what he and everyone else would think of him. So he confines to his child-hood friend Felicity. After coming out to her, she then plans a scheme to win Craig over by pretending to date one-another


_Green with Envy_

_By Loveless789_

Summary: Tweek has always had a crush on Craig, but is afraid of what he and everyone else would think of him. So he confines to his child-hood friend Felicity. After coming out to her, she then plans a scheme to win Craig over by pretending to date one-another to bring out Craig's jealousy and his true feelings out. Will the two bbf's plan work? Or will they destroy Craig and Tweek's friendship? [Song of The Chapter: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne]

Chapter One: Bring It

'O-Oh J-Jesus!'

He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself up to it. He rehearsed day and night for this opportunity. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it when the time to say each word. Shit he even cut down on his coffee intake so that way he wouldn't stutter or spaz out like he usually does. Unfortunately the frail messy-haired blonde couldn't muster the courage to go confess his feelings to the man he loved.

Tweek Tweak. Son of The Manager of Harbucks Coffee Café; also he himself was an employee, 5'8'', blonde (which looked like he was always pulling and messing it around), slim (barely any muscle towards his tone), fair skinned with coffee colored wide eyes. This look made him seem vulnerable; almost feminine looking. But he couldn't help that. He just never got into any type of sports. He always believed that if he played sports he would die in some horrible way. He seen the way his friends play and even watching them made him jump out of his skin. 'Oh just face it Tweek; you're a wimp…' He shook the thought off as he continued to walk the other direction from where his best friend was.

Craig Tucker was considered the school's "Bad Boy". Always in trouble no matter what. Even when he was sleeping; he is still in trouble. But he has always never cared about matters like that. In fact; he just didn't care about anything. Family was a bit pushy, but didn't care. Friends thought he was an ass, but didn't care. He just stuck his middle finger up in the air; and that was that. He just never had any reason to care about what people think or say. But he did care about one thing: his best friend. 'He didn't think I noticed him just now…' He thought to himself as his deep blue-grey followed his frail friend retreating away from him. Ever since their freshman year of high school; Tweek has been acting funnier and funnier around Craig by the years. It got to the point of Craig worrying. Just starting their senior year; Tweek started to not sit with him out in the bleaches for lunch like they have done for most of their school life together. Now he completely avoids him and goes to sit with that gothic bitch Felicity. Oh god did he hate her. Ever since Tweek and him fought in Fourth Grade; he has hated her. But when Tweek became his friend he never told him he hated his "BFF". Sure they have known each other longer the Craig has known Tweek. 'But come on! She is one of the Goth Kids for Christ Sakes!' Craig hasn't liked this "Felicity" thing at all lately. He could tolerate her before, but this has gone far enough. He was going to finish this once and for all and get to the bottom of why his Best friend since Fourth Grade.

"What is wrong Tweek…?" A Semi-Deep Feminine voice asked the twitchy blonde. "I-It's C-C-CrCrCrcr…ACK! I-LOVE-CRAIG-TUCKER-AND-AM-TOO-WIMPY-TO-ADMIT-IT!" He started pant as he dropped on his frail knees to catch a breath. The Girls Hazel eyes widen a bit; surprised that she understood those mashed up words. Usually she would have never caught that on a "normal" day. The Blonde looked up at his dark friend. "I can't tell him…what should I do…Philly?"

Felicity Calavalos; aka Philly with Tweek, was one of the "Goth Kids" in their school since Elementary School. But she wasn't like the other Goth Kids. She was a little more social. She talked to Stan, Kyle and the gang most of the time. She really didn't make it a habit to ditch like her Goth Friends just to get her nicotine in her lungs. But she would from time to time. She of course thinks Eric Cartman is a retard (but who in this school doesn't really), she can't stand Wendy Testaburger (long story), but there was one person that she was always 50/50 about. And she just found out her best friend since Elementary is in love with him. She didn't know what to think of it. She didn't really like Craig. Not since that fight that him and Tweek had in Elementary. But she then looked at her Twitchy friend and gave a smirk before she finally spoke. She then asked devilishly:

"Wanna Go Out…?"

[Note To Fans: I AM SO SORRY I HAVE KEPT YOU ALL WAITING! And this Chapter is gonna be kinda short! I just didn't have a computer for a while; and I am still working on Chapter Two on 'Revenge is My Salvation' But this is the First chapter to 'Green with Envy' I know it's kinda short and lame, but please try to be gentle]


End file.
